The Writing of My Immortal: The Sweater
by A Minstrel And A Twin
Summary: Tara Gilespie loved her sweater. Yes the writer of that Harry Potter story. You know her name but not her story. Her irl story, that is.


**AN: h**

Tara loved her sweater. She wore it everywhere, all the time; while she typed her gothic as hell _Harry Potter_ fan fiction, _My Immortal_ ; while she moshed to _Good Charlotte_ in her bedroom; on dates with the love of her depressing life, Justin; as Raven, her best friend, filmed YouTube videos with her; and on the many holidays her parents took her on to quote: "reinvigorate her life". _As if those preps would ever understand me_ , Tara thought, curled up in the warm arms of her sweater behind her laptop. Word was up on her screen and she'd been trying to think up of what was going to happen next in her fanfic. _I'm Not Okay_ blared in the background and Tara whispered along as she tapped at the keyboard. One thing she never understood about Word was _why_ there were all these red and green lines under the words after she typed them. Suddenly her phone started ringing, her _Evanescence_ ringtone mixing unpleasantly with the sound of _I'm Not Okay_.

"Bastard!" shouted Tara; glaring over to her mobile. But then she saw it was Raven and smirked. She answered it and crooned, "Hey girl!"

"Konnichiwa girl," Raven replied with badly pronounced Japanese. "Oh my god, is that MCR? Kawaii, girl!"

Tara absent-mindedly turned down the song. "Yeah, it's fucking _cool_ ," she agreed but then she frowned. "So Raven, what's up?"

"Not much," said Raven, "How's _My Immortal_ going?"

"It's going great," claimed Tara. "Are you still cool with editing it?" Tara knew that Raven was working on her own _Harry Potter_ fanfic as well.

"Yeah," Raven deadpanned. A few moments passed and awkwardness crept through before finally, "Hey do you wanna come and see the new _Harry Potter_ movie with me?"

"Oh my fucking god! Yes!" cried Tara, slamming her hand onto her desk. She thought she could use the movie for inspiration.

"Kawaii, cause it's coming out on July 11," explained Raven. "I've already planned everything out so I'll just book the tickets."

They said their goodbyes. Tara smiled and leaned back, getting a whiff of her sweater. Every day she sprayed it with the spicy deodorant preferred by _My Chemical Romance_ to maintain its freshness. She never washed it to preserve the images of the pale-faced members of the band pictured on her sweater. They scowled from their position on her chest and it pleased her. Especially Gerard Way, the lead vocalist. Tara wished she was related to him because he was a major fucking hottie.

Tara leaned back to her laptop and turned up the song again.

Tara and Raven returned home after seeing _Order of the Phoenix_ and were chatting away about the movie. Tara was wearing her signature sweater but quickly realized it was warm as hell in Raven's house so took it off and hung it on a coat hook next to the door.

"Hello, Jennie! Hello, Tara! How was your movie?" Raven's mum chirped from the living room.

"Shut up, Mum. You know I hate that name. Call me Raven," groaned Raven, barely even sparing her mother a glance as she and Tara stomped up the staircase.

Raven's room was filled with posters from all their favourite bands. Tara eyed a Gerard Way poster that she really wanted.

"Cool poster," commented Tara and reached out to stroke Gerard's hot face.

"Yeah, I got it recently. It's a rare poster, only one-thousand were ever made," Raven proclaimed as she stretched out on her bed.

Tara felt the cold fingers of jealousy stroke her back. She secretly wondered if Raven was trying to one-up her. She turned to Raven and lied with a smile, "I'm glad for you."

Raven's eyebrows raised slightly, but she ran with Tara's words regardless. "Arigatou, bitch," Raven replied jokingly.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Tara questioned, removing her hand from the poster.

"Wanna watch anime?" Raven suggested with a huge smile. "I found this super gothic anime called _Vampire Knight_!"

"Alright, girl!" said Tara and so both of them curled up on the bed and started watching _Vampire Knight_. Raven went on a tirade about the show to Tara, who hung on her every word. Tara found she really loved Kaname from the anime but she hadn't mentioned it to Raven since she knew how Raven could get about such things.

After a few episodes Raven got up to go get some _Count Chocula_ , leaving Tara alone.

Tara's eyes darted to Raven's Gerard Way poster. _Raven doesn't love Gerard nearly as much as me; she doesn't deserve him,_ Tara thought, staring at his face, covered in as much foundation and eyeliner as her own. Tara leaped to the poster, carefully peeling it off the wall before slipping it under her shirt. She quickly moved another gothic poster into its place.

Raven soon returned with the _Count Chocula_ in hand and they continued to watch _Vampire Knight_.

At home Tara got out her new poster and grinned at Gerard's face. She stuck up the poster on the wall right next to her laptop. She stared at it for a few moments, still grinning. In that instant, Tara realized she was feeling sort of cold and looked around for her sweater. Then she remembered; it was still on the coat hook at Raven's!

"Bastard!" Tara screamed; she had been so focused on hiding the poster she forgot her sweater.

"Are you ok, honey?" she heard her mother call.

"SHUT UP, MUM!" yelled Tara. _That poser has my sweater and when she realizes that I've taken-_

 _Evanescence_ rang through Tara's room. She got out her phone and saw Raven's name. For a moment Tara considered not answering but she gave in to Raven, as she always did.

"TARA GILESBIE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

Tara heard a calm voice speak from Raven's end, but couldn't make out a word that was said.

"Shut up, Mum," Raven replied to it, "And don't call me Jennie!" Raven then turned her attention back to Tara. "Tara I have your fucking sweater. Give me back my poster and I'll give it back."

"No! You don't deserve Gerard," claimed Tara. "You don't love him as much as me!"

"Fine then, but I'm keeping your MCR sweater. Oh, and by the way, I'm not going to edit your fanfic anymore and I was lying when I said it was good; it sucks! Mine's way better!" Raven exclaimed.

"Screw you, Raven!" Tara growled.

"Sayonara, bitch!" Raven cooed before hanging up.

Tara screamed again and threw her phone. She paced for a few moments before seeing the poster of Gerard on the wall. She stopped. The look on his face made her feel like it was totally worth it.


End file.
